


Eye of the Storm

by myWorks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Corrupt Marines, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Might be longer than drabbles though, Probably More Pairings, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile.  A laugh.  A kiss.  A moment where, for even a second, everything stops.  It's when the seas stop tossing your ship to and fro and you're not blind from the rain.  You look around and you see the storm raging around, but all you can feel is calm.  And then you realize: You're safe, at least for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm horrible at updating things and I have crippling commitment issues. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This is an AU. Although it takes place in the One Piece world, there are some noticeable differences between this and the canon One Piece story.

Their eyes had only met for a second, and then she was gone.  But Sanji knew he had to find her again. 

"I'll be back later," as he shoved his bag of groceries into the arms of his closest shipmate and sprinted off.  He ignored the angry shouts of his fellow chefs behind him, focusing only on finding the girl with the beautiful green eyes.  He didn't care how many people he accidentally shoved, nor did he even notice the number of beautiful women who scoffed and groaned when he shuffled past them.

For a second, he saw her again, turning another corner.  She must have noticed him, because just before she turned, her eyes met his once again.  Encouraged by this gift from fate, Sanji poured on speed, desperate to find this woman for reasons he wasn't entirely aware of.  Carnal nature was part of it, sure.  But there was something else.  Sanji felt it in his bones. 

When Sanji turned the corner, he saw her, leaning against a small house.  Her arms were crossed just below her breasts and a gentle smile graced her gorgeous face.  It was a guarded smile, the kind that came from politeness and societal conventions as opposed to true happiness.  Now that he was standing face-to-face with her, Sanji was unsure of what to say.

"You've followed me quite a long way."  The woman said after a few short seconds.  Her tone was more curious than concerned.  In his right mind, Sanji would have thought it odd how unconcerned she was with the fact that a strange man had chased her all the way to her home.  But all Sanji thought was how beautiful she looked with her straight black hair and sea green eyes that reflected too many emotions to name.

"I'm Sanji," the blond introduced, taking a step forward.

"Well Sanji, it is nice to meet you.  Would you like some tea, perhaps?"  Again, Sanji should have been concerned at the woman's lack of issue with letting a strange man into her home.  He also would have noticed that she didn't give her name.

"Yes, that would be nice."  He said instead before following her into the one-story house.  The residence was small and tidy, with nothing to indicate that someone lived there on a regular basis.  But there was a stove and the woman went to work.

"I'm afraid all I have is chamomile."

"I can show you a thousand different recipes with chamomile."  As she worked on the stove, Sanji stood behind her.  His body pressed into her's as she worked and he could smell the scent of sea water and flowers in her hair.  It was intoxicating.  Without thinking, his lips touched the back of her head.  And then, they were on her lips.  His hands found their way to the woman's back and despite her thin frame, Sanji could feel the tone and definition of the muscles.  His left hand traveled lower, an unspoken question.  She answered with a kiss on his pec.  Then on his collar bone.  And finally on his neck.

Sanji wasn't sure when they got to the bedroom.  He vaguely remembered the shedding of clothes in between kisses and licks and bites.  He remembered her fingers in his hair as his tongue explored the less prominent but most sensitive part of her.  He remembered how she tasted like flowers, but ones that Sanji had never experienced before.  He remembered scars.  And finally, he remembered how it felt when their bodies became one; how he became lost in the sounds they made and the unspoken feelings that they shared.

It could have lasted ten minutes or ten lifetimes.  Sanji wasn't sure and honestly didn't care.  They were laying in her bed, his arms wrapped across her stomach.  His lips were almost attached to her shoulder blade.

"You never told me your name."  He mentioned, the details of the day finally coming back to him.  Zeff was going to be furious when Sanji got home, but that didn't matter.  The girl let out what could have been a laugh or sigh.

"It's for the best."  Her voice was sad.

"You're running from something?"

"I have been all my life, Mr. Cook."

"How do you know I'm a chef?"  Her fingers intertwined with his.

"Your hands are so soft, but so strong and sure."  She explained.  "They're used to playing with flames, but they're gentle too.  And you smell like spices and herbs I've only read about."  Sanji laughed as he examined her hands.  They were small and tan, but revealed nothing about the woman.

"You could come with me.  I could protect you." 

"You could try.  But nothing can protect me.  Nothing but continuing to run until I can't anymore." 

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  He was almost pleading now, although he knew she wouldn't budge.  Although he could only see the back of her head, he knew she was smiling.

"You're a good man, Mr. Cook."

"And you're a good woman."

"There are plenty who would disagree."

"They're wrong."  There was a short pause before she turned and pressed her lips into his.  The kiss was long and filled with things that could hardly be put into words.  Her body was suddenly facing his and he could feel her body preparing itself for his.  This time, it was her turn to take the lead and she did so without disconnecting her hands from his.  She claimed him in ways he would never be able to properly express and before his eyes closed, he saw stars.

When he woke up, she was already dressed and was about to leave.  He wasn't surprised.  Hurt, maybe, but not surprised.

"I have to go.  Duty calls."  Despite himself, Sanji smiled.

"I'll see you again."  He promised.  It was her turn to smile.

"I can count on one hand the number of people who have seen me more than once, Mr. Cook."

"I promise, I'll see you again."  He repeated, this time firmer.  She seemed taken back, by this.  As if she could not imagine someone even wanting to ever see her again.  Once she composed herself again though, she smiled.

"Okay then.  I'll see you soon. Sanji."


End file.
